A Loving Promise
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: Growing a family is the first step, making sure her family is happy though, that's the step that she'll stay on forever.


**So, this is something I wrote a while ago, like my other story, Incognito. This story is, well, it's just happy times that I need right now.**

* * *

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Blake was growing worried, as she heard her wife groaning as she walked inside and held her belly, so the cat Faunus gasped when she realized what was happening. "D-Did your-."

"Yes. It did…" Weiss was visibly freaking out, and Blake ran to her to hold steady.

"Yang! Get the car running!" Blake yelled up the stairs, and the blonde had ran down not moments later, looking to the monochrome pair for confirmation. When she saw Weiss wincing in pain, she instantly ran out of the house to get the car. "Everything will be okay, Weiss. Just breathe."

"I-I didn't think it be today…" Weiss was doing her best to walk forward, as Blake helped her on the way to the car. "W-Wait, R-Ruby needs to know too."

Blake nodded and kept her hold on Weiss as she grabbed her scroll from her pocket, dialing Ruby's number immediately since the team leader was out at the store. "If anything she can catch a cab. You know she won't mind."

Weiss cried out in a bit of pain, while taking heavy breaths when they got outside, but when Blake saw that Ruby didn't answer, she was greeted by the rose girl standing there with a shocked expression and bags on the floor. "Oh my goodness… Is it happening?"

The Schnee Company President smiled as best she could and nodded. "Y-Yes…"

Blake didn't waste any more time and got Weiss into the backseat, while Weiss herself was continuing to take heavy breaths while holding her stomach. "Yang, I know it seems like we need to get there fast, but-."

"You know I won't speed, Blake. No way in hell am I gonna risk that." Yang said in the most serious tone she could, while Ruby rode shotgun. "Don't worry about the bags either."

"I wasn't." Ruby smiled, not caring one bit about a few bags of food when her best friend was about to have a baby.

Blake rubbed some sweat from Weiss' forehead and kissed her cheek. "Just hang on. The hospital isn't too far, and you know Yang will-."

"I-I know… It just… If it hurts like this now," Weiss bit her lip and groaned again. "Blake, I don't know… It's going to be so much more than this… What if I can't-."

"Stop. You know you can, so don't doubt yourself." The car was already started, and Yang was doing her best to get there fast, but also safe. "You're the Schnee Dust Company President, and a certified huntress. You can do this too." Blake held her hand, and made a silent promise that she'd be there when the doctors would deliver the baby.

"This is not the same!" Weiss screamed, and she squeezed Blake's hand a bit, while Ruby and Yang frowned. "I-I don't regret our choice… I'm just scared…"

Ruby looked behind her, while Yang kept her eyes on the road. "Weiss, we're all here for you, you know that. And you won't do anything wrong here. Your baby is ready and so are you."

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and saw the smile on her partner's face, even then she was her partner. "Ruby…" She felt a tear fall down her face, and she did her best to smile back.

Blake kissed her cheek again and wiped her tears away. "Just breathe." While Ruby was always supportive of her partner, Blake being Weiss' wife always meant that she'd look after her first no matter what. "Everything will be okay."

"O-Okay…" Weiss closed her eyes again and focused on her breathing.

* * *

"Ilia, hey." Yang greeted and hugged the chameleon Faunus, while her, Ruby, Team JNPR and Sun were all in the waiting area. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss this day for anything." Ilia smiled, remembering the day Blake told her that Weiss was pregnant. "Blake is with her?" Yang nodded and Ilia walked over with her to greet the others.

Ruby got up and was the next to hug the chameleon Faunus. "Thanks for being here, Ilia. Blake was worried you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Like I told your sister, I wouldn't miss it. I'm surprised Winter isn't here yet though." Ilia said as she looked around. "And her mother for that matter. In fact, Ghira and Kali aren't here either."

"They're all arriving together." Yang answered for Ruby. "Winter wanted to get a personal airship out for Ghira and Kali, even though I know Blake would've so told her not to go through all that trouble."

"Hmm, well they'll be here, and that's what matters." Ilia walked over to greet the others, while Ruby sighed happily.

"I know, I'm happy for them too, sis." Yang sat down with her sister and slung an arm around her shoulders. "To think, those two would be the ones having a kid together. I remember what it was like for them during our first year at Beacon."

Ruby hummed in response, but she wasn't worried about their first year at that point. "They're both twenty four and I'm… I'm just happy that I can be here for them."

"Me too." Yang sighed, thinking about her own love life. "Y'know, when we all decided to get a house together, I figured we'd all complain about not having enough room, but you know our princess wasn't about to get us a small apartment."

The younger of the two sisters perked up at that, since she was wondering where Yang was taking that. "Yeah, but how come you're bringing that up, sis?"

"Just thinking about my own future too." Yang looked over at Ilia. "When Weissy and Blakey got together during school, I was kinda… Worried." Before Ruby could ask why, Yang continued. "I thought we'd all go our separate ways and that bummed me out, but even now, after all these years, we're still living together as a team, and their relationship is stronger than ever… It got me thinking about finally settling down with someone too."

Ruby smiled, knowing about Yang's crush on Ilia. She compared it to a high school romance, and would always support her on asking the chameleon Faunus out. "You should."

Yang knew what she meant, and she nodded. "I will, but not today. Today is Weiss and Blake's day, well, more like it's their baby's day, but you know what I mean." She stopped staring at Ilia and sighed happily.

"You know that Sun still doesn't mind not living with me for a bit longer, so maybe you can take it slow like us?" Ruby suggested.

"Maybe, but like I said, that's for another day." Yang patted her sister's shoulder. "Speaking of monkey boy, why haven't you asked him to move in yet? Weiss got us a huge house for a reason."

Ruby blushed a bit, since she had a reason, but doubted Yang wanted to hear. "I-I don't want you to break him if you hear… Certain things…"

Yang's eyes widened and she covered her ears. "Nope! Nope! Did not hear that! You said nothing and I heard nothing!"

The others glanced over at Yang's little outburst, and Sun walked over. "Uh, is she okay there?" Sun asked his girlfriend, who groaned in response.

"She's being a lame older sister is all." Ruby explained, while Yang continued making noises to drown out anything Ruby may say about her and Sun.

* * *

Several hours had gone by, but it was finally time. "Agghhhhhhhh!" Weiss screamed in pain as she was pushing as hard as she could, while Blake winced in pain when Weiss squeezed her hand. "B-Blake… I can't… I can't do it!" She was sweating a lot and Blake's ears drooped.

"Yes you can, Weiss." Blake knew her hand would be in pain, but she never let go and was crying a bit as well. "Just keep pushing. You can do this!"

The doctor glanced over at Weiss. "Mrs. Schnee, you need to push harder or your baby isn't going to come out."

Weiss threw her head back and screamed louder, pushing even harder than before. "I'm trying!" She panted and squeezed Blake's hand again. "Agghhhhhh!" It was always the plan to have a baby, they never went against it, and even in pain, Weiss still wasn't regretting her decision.

" _Blake and I made this decision together… She's gone through a lot for us to be together… I have to do this!"_

With that thought in mind, Weiss screamed even louder and with one last push, she heard the sounds of crying entering the room, and the doctor pulled the baby out completely. "It's a girl!"

Weiss fell back, and she was taking fast breaths as she was completely exhausted. "A-A girl?" Her voice sounded so happy, and tears fell down her cheek as Blake squeezed her hand, with her also crying.

After cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the baby up, the doctor walked over and handed her to Weiss, who was continuing to sweat, but Blake wiped her forehead as they both looked down at their baby, who had cat ears like Blake. "S-She's here…" Weiss choked out, and Blake nodded, wiping away a few of her own tears.

"Our baby is here…" Blake, while being strong for Weiss dropped it all and weeped happily for their newborn baby, who looked up at them while moving around a bit in Weiss' arms.

"Hey…" Weiss cooed. "I'm your mommy, and this here is your mama." She motioned to Blake. "Oh my goodness, Blake… I-I don't want to let go of her…" The baby tried to move her little hands towards Weiss, so she pulled her closer and rocked her baby in her arms.

Blake wrapped her arms around her wife and closed her eyes. "A girl… We already have a name, so, do you still want that to be it?" She had to ask, since Weiss was the one who gave birth to the baby, so Blake felt that she deserved to name her.

"I-I want her name to be something we both decided on, so… If you still like it, then I'm happy with the name too." Weiss still felt a few stray tears fall, and she made sure they didn't hit her baby. "We have a name for you, sweetie." She rocked her baby back and forth in her arms again. "Does Wisp sound nice to you, sweetie?" The baby in her arms made a couple of noises, and she grabbed onto Weiss' hand the best she could.

"I think that's a yes." Blake commented as she kissed her wife's cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" She needed to know, seeing as Weiss was the one to give birth.

"Tired… Very tired, but I'll be fine. I don't want to let go of her." Weiss said, holding her baby close as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry about your hand."

Blake chuckled, finding it cute and funny that Weiss would be more worried about her hand than she was herself. "Don't worry about that." She gently tightened her grip on her wife while continuing to look at their baby. "She's much more important."

"Stop. I love you both equally, and no one will tell me otherwise." Weiss kissed the top of her baby's head and rocked her back and forth.

"So dramatic." Blake commented with a smile, not letting anyone ruin their moment.

* * *

It had been a few hours since she had the baby. Weiss had to take a few hours for rest, seeing as she was exhausted, so Blake took it upon herself to hold her baby while her wife got some sleep. "Hello, sweetie… Are you comfortable in my arms?" She held her daughter close and watched as Wisp moved her little feet around.

Blake sighed happily as the door opened, revealing Sun and Ilia, the latter gasping when she saw the baby, but Blake shushed her because Weiss was still asleep. "S-Sorry… I just… Oh my goodness, she's actually here."

Sun grinned and walked over, kneeling next to Blake as he spoke, but made sure to keep his voice down. "Yeah she is, and it looks like she still wants to kick around a lot." He chuckled a bit. "Thought she'd get enough of that when kicking inside of Weiss' belly."

Hearing that made Blake smile and give a light laugh as she leaned down and kissed the top of her baby's head. "Maybe one day she'll fight like that, but… If I can be serious here for a moment, thank you both for being here. It means the world to me."

Ilia placed her hand on Blake's shoulder and rubbed it supportingly. "You know that I would be here no matter what I was doing today. You and Weiss are my best friends." He heard a cough from Sun. "And you too, monkey boy."

The monkey Faunus smirked and got to his feet. "Just gotta be sure you don't leave me out of the best friend circle." He looked down at the baby. "She's got your ears."

Blake nodded, rocking her baby gently in her arms as she looked over at her wife. "When she saw her… The moment we saw her, we couldn't stop crying."

While Ilia did have an old crush on Blake, just seeing her happy had become enough for her, and ever since Blake married Weiss, she knew that a baby was next. "It's so amazing, actually seeing her in your arms. I'm so happy for you, Blake."

Ilia's words made Blake tear up as she nodded to her and took a breath. "W-Would you like to hold her?" The offer shocked Ilia, but she couldn't refuse, so she nodded and Blake gently moved her into the chameleon Faunus' arms.

Sun got a water bottle he got from outside and handed it to Blake while Ilia was gently rocking the baby cat Faunus in her arms. "Figured you needed some water after, well, your daughter being born."

"Weiss would probably want this more." Blake admitted, but Sun grinned and showed her he got two. "Heh, I can always count on you to stowaway things for us." She opened the bottle up and took a drink while watching Ilia smiling as she held Wisp.

"She's so… Perfect." Ilia resisted the urge to kiss her little head and looked to Sun, knowing that even being him, he'd love to hold the baby. "Sun."

The monkey Faunus looked to Blake for approval, while the cat Faunus smiled and nodded to him, so Wisp was transferred over to him and he took a seat on one of the chairs. "Wow… She's super small. Ya think she'll be as tiny as Ice Queen over there when she gets older?"

Blake playfully rolled her eyes. "Say that when Weiss is awake and you'll get an answer."

Sun chuckled and rubbed the baby's belly as gently as he cooed with a single finger, trying to tickle her a bit. The baby giggled in his arms and tried grabbing at his hand. "Haha, glad to see I can make you laugh."

While he was playing with the baby, Ilia looked to Blake. "You're going back home today?"

"Mhmm. There were no complications with her birth, and I know Weiss would rather be resting at home than in a hospital bed. We just want to wait a little longer for everyone to see her first." Blake explained.

"Right. Well your parents and Weiss' mom wants to wait on when Weiss is awake again to come in. Is that okay? They asked me to ask you." Ilia said.

Blake nodded. "That's perfectly fine. What about JNPR? Are they planning on waiting too?"

"Nah. They want us to get them when we're done with our turn." Ilia answered, while remembering one more thing. "Oh, I did promise one other person would get to come in with us, but she wanted to wait a bit before walking in." Blake's ears twitched a bit as Ilia walked over and opened the door.

The chameleon Faunus waved the person over and Blake watched as Winter walked in a few moments after. "Winter." Blake was happy to see her sister in-law and the Atlas Specialist walked over, bowing respectively to Blake.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Bla-." She stopped when she looked over at Sun holding the baby. "Oh… She's, she's awake." Sun chuckled at her response and offered her to Winter. "B-Blake, may I?" Blake obviously nodded, and Winter took Wisp into her arms.

"Her name is Wisp." Blake declared, and she couldn't miss the smile that Winter had on her face as she held her niece.

"Wisp. Weiss told me that was one of the names you and her were giving thought on." Winter looked over to see her little sister was asleep. "I could get you both transport home if you'd like."

Blake shook her head. "No worries on that, Winter. Yang will drive us, and you know how much I can trust her. Besides, I don't want to wake her. She needs her rest."

Winter simply nodded and Wisp made an accidental spit bubble that popped, so Winter held her with one arm and pulled out a handkerchief, gently cleaning her face of the spit. "And this is why we Schnees appreciate handkerchiefs." Sun rolled his eyes, while Ilia chuckled a bit. "Her ears look well, as in she looks very healthy."

While the doctor already confirmed that, hearing her daughter was healthy was stress relieving for Blake. "Trust me, I know… Weiss and I made sure that the doctor checked on everything."

"Good… Good…" Winter couldn't hold back the stray tear that landed on Wisp, which surprised the little cat Faunus. She started to cry a little, and Winter gasped as she started rocking her back and forth. "N-No, sweetie… I'm sorry."

Blake heard the quiet cries from her baby, but she didn't blame Winter since a baby crying was expected. "Bring her here, and don't worry, Winter. She's a baby." Winter quickly, and carefully walked over and gave Blake her baby girl. "Shhh, mama's here, kitten." Blake started to purr a bit, something she'd only ever do for Weiss.

Wisp was still gently crying, but after a minute of her Faunus mother giving her little kisses on the head, and hearing her mother's purring, she started to calm down.

The Atlas Specialist sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know she's a baby, but I am so sorry for making her cry, Blake."

"I'd be more afraid if she didn't cry, Winter. Babies tend to do that, and while a quiet baby is nice too, I'd be worried for her if she wasn't crying even once after being born." Blake held her baby to her chest and smiled when she saw her ears twitch a bit.

"Yes, well… I'll still try to be careful next time I hold her." Winter promised and walked over to her slumbering sister. "And you," She leaned down and kissed her sister's forehead. "I am so proud of you. I can't say it enough."

Weiss only barely reacted by moving a bit in her sleep while also adorning a small smile. Winter brushed a few bangs from her forehead and sighed happily.

* * *

After a few hours, Weiss got enough sleep to get up and have her baby back in her arms. "Ruby, it's okay." Weiss assured and her partner took another step forward. "You can hold her."

Separating a newborn baby from her mother only hours after birth seemed almost taboo, but Ruby knew from how her partner spoke, and how she smiled at her, that it would be okay, so she took Wisp into her arms.

Yang was wiping a few tears away while standing behind her little sister. "Hey there, Wisp. Remember that I'm your aunt Yang." She gently poked Wisp and the baby tried to grab onto her finger, so in response, the blonde giggled. "Such a cutie."

Ruby sat down, since she was still a bit nervous about holding the baby. "I'm… I'm so happy for you and Blake, Weiss." She was looking down at the baby and saw her closing her eyes. "S-She's going to sleep. S-Should I give her back?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Relax." She was still clearly tired. "You're handling her well already, so just rock her back and forth, but slowly."

"R-Right." Ruby slowly moved the baby back and forth in her arms, though not as well as Weiss had seeing as she was preparing for the baby herself, but that didn't stop Ruby from being careful. "She looks so cute… I'm so proud of you guys." Weiss was taken aback as she saw the tears falling down her face.

"And Blake tells me I'm dramatic…" Weiss let out a small smile and did her best to scoot over, groaning a bit, so Blake stopped her from moving. "Come on, Blake… I already did the hard part…"

Blake crossed her arms, something she picked up from her wife, after she moved her back to where she was. "That doesn't mean you're going to be moving around that much. You need your rest."

Weiss groaned and the pouting face she had on made Yang chuckle a few times. "There's the pout." The blonde patted her sister's shoulder a few times. "Let Ice Queen hold her little Wisp. I wanna do something."

Ruby nodded and gently handed the baby back to Weiss, while the Schnee Company President wondered what the blonde was doing. "This better not be some planned prank…"

Yang shook her head, smiling as she got her scroll out. "I'm not about to miss out on this moment, Weissy." She saw the look on Weiss' face change to one of joy, so Ruby and Blake moved closer to Weiss so they could be in the shot.

"I love you three…" Weiss suddenly said, crying happily as she held her sleeping daughter close, and Blake kissed her cheek with her arm wrapped around her shoulders on her right side. "Wisp… I love you so much… I promise you'll have a happy life."

With how her family was, Ruby, Blake and Yang knew exactly why Weiss said what she said. It was a promise to make sure that her daughter would never go through the pain of loneliness she had to deal with. "None of us will let her be sad, not even for a second." Yang assured while setting up the scroll.

Ruby was on the left of Weiss, and she happily nodded while leaning on her partner and keeping her arm around her back. "She's the first Team RWBY baby… I hope you don't mind me spoiling her with cookies."

Weiss sniffled, still letting her tears fall as she nodded to her partner. "O-Of course y-you'd say that… You dolt." She reached up to rub a few tears away.

Blake's ears twitched and she looked down at her baby, joining Weiss' waterworks as she felt a few stray tears of her own. "You always gave me a reason to stay… Now I have two, and I'll never let go of either of you."

Hearing that was how Weiss started dating Blake to begin with. She was her reason to stay, and Weiss made the same vow to never let go. After a few moments, Ruby, Weiss and Blake saw Yang setting up the scroll to take the picture on a timer.

Yang ran over and got on the right of Blake, all four of them looking at the scroll with smiles on their faces. "It should go off in about ten seconds."

Ruby giggled at a thought. "Everyone say, Team RWBY."

The other three girls kept their smiles, all four ready to go as the camera on Yang's scroll went off, and they all said it together, though they made sure not to be too loud for Wisp. "Team RWBY!"

* * *

 **This one isn't finished yet, but for how long it'll be, well, that depends on you all. Please tell me if you wanna see more of this story, as, well, at the time of writing this, RWBY isn't the kind of thing that helps motivate me, as I grow too worried over things and at this point it's not fun for me to think about.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for not updating The Wilds' Daughter again. It's just been very difficult to write about RWBY.**

 **This however was a nice time and if it's something you all like, I don't mind trying to keep it going.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 1. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 2.**


End file.
